Icy shadows Wikia
Welcome to the Icy shadows Wikia Icy Shadows is an upcoming video game series that merges fiction with reality. It focuses on an unnamed planet broken apart by war. The people on the unnamed planet hear of several people coming from Earth to save the planet from the growing destruction created by an evil organization from plunging it into a world of despair, fear, hatred, and utter chaos. Each game in the series is an RPG. Unlike other RPGs, this game has spiritual lessons. Setting The events of the video game take place on a planet known as Kepler-777 (which DX-4 names after Void 4, Bella Donna, and the members of the Deadly Nightshade Hunters defeated Queen Tara). Kepler-777 is a planet like Earth, with lush green plants and vast oceans, and has 7 islands, with each island having a capital. After Tara's defeat in the first game, her younger sister re-imprisons her in the maximum security HQ under Patrick's building. She teams up with Blake Von Jaeger and Slick Terror, who broke her out prison to form the Axis of Legion. That alliance is short lived, as Blake has ulterior motives. In Blake's reign, the series becomes darker. At the end of Icy Shadows 10, Blake Von Jaeger and the Axis of Legion are destroyed for good, resulting in Kepler-777 becoming a paradise free of corruption. Video series Each video game that is part of the "Icy Shadows" series starts from the point where the ending of the last game was. Icy Shadows 1: Liberation - This marks the idea of the DX Kingdom. Icy Shadows 2: Kingdom Emerging - Queen Tara and Von Jaeger team up Icy Shadows 3: A Kingdom Divided - Civil war ensues with Queen Tara and Blake Von Jaeger Icy Shadows 4: Rise of the Beasts - The Shi Calamities appear Icy Shadows 5: Subduing the Kings - Mikey Shay, under Blake Von Jaeger's orders, subdues three of the Heartless Kings and executes the rest of Blake's plans. Icy Shadows 6: Sea of Despair - Tidal Hakai and the Dai Breakers are thrown into the fiery lake which Isabella Randall made. Icy Shadows 7: Kingdom Come - Blake Von Jaeger is imprisoned in a pit, and the DX-Kingdom will be built. Icy Shadows 8: Gog and Magog - Blake Von Jaeger will ally with Gog and Magog to destroy the DX-Clan. Icy Shadows 9: The Gathering - Gog and Magog are revealed to be enemy rulers. Icy Shadows 10: Accuser's Demise - Blake Von Jaeger is defeated for good. Final game in the series. Characters The "Icy Shadows" series has loads and loads of characters. Protagonists - The main heroes of the game. Antagonists - The main villains of the game. Pawns - the people who Blake Von Jaeger manipulates to further the Axis of Legion's goals Other - The characters that are neutral. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Icy Shadows series